You Need a Break
by Comic Rocker
Summary: When Carley throws a house party. She gives an old friend some pleasure that he won't forget.


Carley D'amato watched her friends enjoy themselves at the house party she was throwing at the moment. She hadn't told her parents she was throwing it. Moreover because she knew they would never allow it and they didn't think much of her friends well some of them at least. Unfortunately it was the male part of her friends they didn't like mainly because of how much booze they consumed in their spare time but how could Carley's parents possibly know that? They had only met some of them once at parents evenings and award ceremonies etc.

Carley didn't let that bother her here and now because the less her parents knew about the sodding party the better. It was a rather cool party good music being played plenty of food not going to waste it was perfect.

A lot of people noticed that Carley hadn't invited her old friend Simon Cooper and that was because Simon was on holiday with his family which wasn't something Simon would want to do at all. But still what could he or Carley do about it? Will couldn't make it because he was in hospital after Mark Donovan punched the shite out of him for dancing with Charlotte Hinchcliffe at the Christmas Disco. Good thing Mark wasn't invited then. Charlotte was a the casualty ward visiting Will so she couldn't come either which was fine. As for Simon's other mates Jay and Neil Carley didn't know them that well and it was a good thing too because she had heard a lot of things about them both that weren't very charitable.

With the music still blaring at are medium rate (because Carley didn't want to risk the neighbors complaining to her parents when they got home.) Carley went upstairs to check on one of her guests who was in the bathroom after Rachel accidentally spiked his Tango orange with vodka. This resulted in the poor sod feeling rather queasy and him legging it to the bathroom. The name of this would be drunkard was Pete Burke an old friend of Simon's from youth club. He was a well built lad with blonde wavy hair that was sometimes worn tied back. He was also half Brit half Irish and he tended to slip into his Irish accent once in a while. Carley had taken a shine to him (mainly because of the accent) and thought it would be an idea to invite him to the party in the hope it would help him get a pull because he was single. It didn't really matter to Carley if Pete either pulled her or Rachel or any of her female mates. Although she did feel convinced he would end up pulling her by the end of the night because when she first him he did feel taken with her bit like all the young male population.

Carley knew that Pete loved the leggy types so she decided to make an effort to dress up a bit for him. The outfit in question was a neat pretty red blouse, a black short skirt that showed her nicely shaped legs and a pair of black heels that made her legs look even longer and rather sexy. She hoped Pete would like it and it seemed he did because he was sneaking glances at her legs and bum he was also smiling at her and of course she returned the smile and managed to get a dance with him too. She was careful to include some soft drinks for Pete too because she knew that he didn't drink. She also knew that Pete wasn't too fussy about hair color,eye color or skin color and that was good enough for her.

A lot of Carley's female guests were wearing short dresses and skirts too with plenty of heeled shoes and boots each showing off a great deal of leg. Which were probably for either Pete or their boyfriends Carley had thought.

When Carley got upstairs she found that Pete was out of the bathroom still looking a bit pale but in good health. "Sorry about what just happened hon" Carley apologized " Ah don't blame yerself lass" Pete replied his Irish accent kicking in. "Storm in a teacup wee accident". Carley was glad he was so understanding and at least he wasn't drunk.

"Seems you can't take your eyes off my legs" Carley said with a wry smile after a moment when Pete sneaked a once over at the afore mentioned pretty pair of pins that Carley had. "Sorry luv I guess yeh might say I couldn't help me self". replied Pete with a nervous smile. "Well I hoped you would like my outfit" Carley smiled "I knew how much you liked the leggy sort so I thought I'd push the boat out tonight".

"Aye I'll say yeh did" Pete chuckled. A second later Carley cut him off with a kiss which took Pete by surprise but he nonetheless loved it. "I hope you're not too drunk yourself sweetheart" Pete said with a laugh. Carley giggled at that "Far from it babe" came the reply. She then threw herself at him kissing him hard. Pete took that moment to slide his hand up and down her legs they felt so smooth at the touch he couldn't take his hands off until he got under her skirt and thong. Carley took off her blouse and led Pete to her bedroom and kissed him some more. When they got there Pete unzipped her skirt and pulled off her heels and tickling her bare feet making her laugh.

Downstairs the other party guests had stopped partying to listen to what sounded like her hostess getting lucky with that Irish bloke. Some of them cheered while Louise Graham yelled out "In your face Cooper". She never really liked Simon Cooper or his friends much due to the fact they were just saddo twats.

Back upstairs Pete had managed to run his fingers through Carley's soft delicate blonde hair. "I bet your glad you came tonight eh" Carley said with a smile lying on her bed in a seductive pose. "Aye with that outfit of yours you definitely got me thinking" Pete's thick Irish accent grunted.

Carley smiled again she really enjoyed Pete coming tonight and she was glad Simon introduced him to her. She had him to thank when he got back from vacation. She decided to try another tactic with this guy.

"If I dressed like this more often would you go out with me"? Carley asked she did her best not to sound needy or desperate. Thankfully she got a great response as Pete slid his hand up her leg again so this was a yes. "I'd be delighted lass" replied Pete who was still caressing her legs and stroking her hair.

Carley beamed and kissed him again. Unfortunately the moment of bliss was cut short when her phone beeped and to make matters worse it was her mum asking if everything was okay. Carley responded with a forced pleasant yes and tried not to burst into giggles because Pete was tickling her feet again.

When Carley's mum signed off terminating the call. Carley and Pete picked up where they left off and started kissing each other hard.


End file.
